


Twenty Questions

by sapphose



Series: The Game Is Afoot [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, just the two of them flirting in their own unique way, quickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphose/pseuds/sapphose
Summary: Julian and Garak play 20 Questions.(Dialogue only)
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: The Game Is Afoot [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838269
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	Twenty Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_dictionary1717](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_dictionary1717/gifts).



> Thanks to miss_dictionary1717, who suggested the idea of 20 Questions. I apologize if dialogue-only wasn't quite what you had in mind- I wanted to write something quick and fluffy, and this seemed perfect.

“Is it a gift I’ll enjoy?”

“Garak, why would I get a gift you wouldn’t like?”

“I thought you could only answer with yes or no.”

“The answer is yes, but you should have some faith in me.”

“Is it a tangible item?”

“That depends on your definition, doesn’t it? Like that enigma tale program you got me for my thirtieth birthday. Was that tangible, because it was an insolinear rod? Or intangible, because it was a holosuite experience?”

“You’re terrible at answering with one word, my dear.”

“Fine, have it your way. The answer is yes.”

“It it in this room?”

“Yes.”

“Do you currently have it with you?”

“No. Sixteen questions left.”

“May I look for it?”

“No. It’s a guessing game, not a searching game.”

“Very well. Is it a wearable item?”

“No. I know I’d never hear the end of it if I gave you clothes.”

“Is it something to read or watch?”

“That’s two questions.”

“Something for entertainment, then?”

“Better, but no.”

“Did you purchase it from Quark?”

“No. Would that help you figure out what it is?”

“I thought I was the one asking questions.”

“You’re no fun.”

“Yet you insist on playing these games with me.”

“Maybe I just think you’re sexy when you’re complaining about human ways of passing the time.”

“If that’s the case, I can think of a much better place to be having this conversation.”

“Hmm, I’d like that… _after_ you finish guessing.”

“Is it the Delavian chocolates you’ve been trying to hide behind the Collected Works of William Shakespeare?”

“You knew!”

“I’m a very good guesser.”

“Hang on. Did you find it because you were trying to read Shakespeare? I always knew you secretly liked him.”

“You’re welcome to believe whatever you like, but I believe I’ve been promised a change in venue.”

“Come on then. If you’d like, you can break into your present now. You can tell me which tastes better, me or the chocolate.”

“You may not like the answer, my dear.”

“Only one way to find out.”


End file.
